one night stand
by sjf94line
Summary: "just One stand night,ne? Selamat tinggal. Kuharap kita tidak kan bertemu lagi Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyumin Short FF


"one night stand"

Disclaimer : Super junior belongs to SM Entertainment, they personal belongs to his self and his family. ^^

Pair : Kyumin

warning : dont like dont read, SHORT FF, minim EYD. Typo maybe

murni hasil pemikiran, kalau ada kesamaan sama cerita lain berarti jodoh #plak -_- kebetulan maksudnya..

Smoga fic ini gak mengurangi kadar kepolosan bgi reader yg bca ^^

"Hmm.."

Pemuda imut bernama Lee Sungmin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Mata sayunya menatap langit-langit ruang yang pastinya bukan tempat tinggalnya. Bukan hal yang mengherankan, Sungmin terbiasa dan nyaman tidur dimana saj, bahkan dalam ingatannya ia merasa tidur dijalanan kemarin. Lalu sekarang ia berada dirumah siapa?

"Oh SHIT" Sungmin tidak bisa menahan umpatannya melihat sosok pemuda asing tertidur di sebelahnya tanpa pakaian. Dirinya sendiri juga tidak memakai apapun sekarang, hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai pinggang. Ia menggeliat panik sehingga tanpa sengaja ia merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Yah sudah bisa ditebak apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, bercinta? Atau lebih tepatnya "having sex".

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sungmin memijat-mijat dahinya, mengingat aktivitas yang dilakukannya kemarin.

**FLASHBACK **

**malam sebelumnya**

Sungmin yang saat itu tengah mabuk, berjalan sempoyongan di sebuah halte. Kala itu, jalan sudah sepi hanya beberapa pekerja lembur yang lalu lalang. kemudian dengan langkah terseok-seok Sungmin berhasil menarik tubuhnya agar duduk si salah satu kursi halte yang kosong. Matanya sayu memandang sosok pemuda tampan berkaca-mata yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"tampan.." Tanpa sadar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Pelan namun dapat didengar pemuda tampan itu mengingat jarak duduk mereka yang dekat. Merasa perkataan itu ditujukan untuknya, pemuda tampan itu menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan serangai khasnya.

Mereka terdiam dan saling bertatapan cukup lama. Sungmin yang pertama kali memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Hey, boleh aku ke bermain ke tempat tinggalmu?

"hm.. boleh saja." Jawab pemuda itu ramah, seringai kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. Rupanya alkohol yang diminum membuat otaknya berpikir tidak waras dan tidak bisa mengartikan seringai mesum pemuda tampan itu.

Dirinya pasrah saat pemuda tampan itu merangkul tubuhnya. Kemudian beralih mengendongnya bridal style kala pemuda itu merasa Sungmin tidak bisa menopang bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian Membawa tubuh Sungmin ke sebuah mobil hitam HYUNDAI SANTA FE yang sepertinya milik pemuda tampan itu.

"kukira kau pegawai rendahan. Ternyata kau punya mobil mewah juga haha.." Ujar Sungmin setelah pemuda tampan itu mendudukannya di kursi sebelah kemudi. tanpa menggubris kata-kata sungmin segera duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Kau memang tidak tahu apapun tentangku sayang, akan kubuat kau mengetahui diriku seutuhnya nanti." Ujarnya seduktif di dekat telinga kanan Sungmin. hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin sedikit bergetar. Pemuda tampan kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada jalan lalu memacunya agak cepat.

Tidak sampai lima menit, mereka sampai di apartemen pemuda tampan itu yang bisa dibilang mewah. Sungmin turun dari mobil Kyuhyun dengan sempoyongan. Kyuhyun yang tak sabar segera mengangkatnya kemudian membawanya ke dalam apartemennya

Hal pertama yang dilakukan pemuda itu adalah membaringkan Sungmin diatas ranjangnya lalu pemuda itu merangkak diatas Sungmin. Sungmin dapat merasakan benda lunak dan basah itu menggelitik lehernya membuatnya menggelingjang karena geli.

"Katakan padaku, kau suka lembut atau kasar?" pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya keatas beralih menggoda telinga sensitif Sungmin.

"Akh.. jangan kasar..."

"Tapi aku lebih suka kasar. Bagaimana kalau Kita ikuti permainanku?" Tangan-tangan nakal Pemuda itu menyusup di balik kemeja Sungmin dan meraba sesuatu disana.

"Ahh..ahh..AKH..."

"mendesah berarti iya."

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya lemas, sangat lemas. Pemuda kurang ajar itu lancang menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi ia hanya bisa mendesah seperti orang gila. entah sejak kapan pakaian mereka sudah terlepas dan bertebaran dilantai. Sungmin berteriak kesakitan saat Kyuhyun mulai memasuki tubuhnya.

"Bajingan gila, lepaskan !" Umpat Sungmin merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bawah tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan.."

"Akhh.. OOHH.. SHITT.. LEBIH CEPAT! OOOHH." Teriak Sungmin kalap. Sepertinya pemuda itu telah berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

"Panggil namaku sayang.."

"AHH OHH.. aku.. ti..dak.. AAH tau.. nama.. OHH"

"hm.. Panggil aku... cho Kyuhyun."

"AHHH... KYUHYUN!"

Dan Sungmin terus mendesah sampai empat jam kedepan.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Mengutuk kecerobohannya yang bisa-bisanya numpang tidur dirumah orang asing yang berakhir dengan.. Sungmin tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

Mau apalagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Sungmin bangkit dari ranjang perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya masih lelah karena permainan mereka semalam. Terburu-buru ia memungut pakaiannya yang bertembaran dilantai lalu memakainya asal. Tangannya meraih tas selempannya yang terlempar di depan pintu.

Sungmin memandang penuh kebencian pada Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemennya. Lalau ia berlari sangat kencang, pikirannya terus menyuruhnya berlari sejauh mungkin dari apartemen terkutuk itu.

Tidak ada yang berubah sekalipun ia melakukan sex dengan pria kan? Walau ia menjadi pihak yang "dimasuki" tapi tidak mungkin ia akan hamil.

Benar. Ia tak mungkin hamil.

Langkah Sungmin semakin memelan. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah kembali stabil. Ia berbalik menatap apartement Kyuhyun yang telihat dari kejauhan.

"just One stand night,ne? Selamat tinggal. Kuharap kita tidak kan bertemu lagi Cho Kyuhyun!"

...

...

...

END


End file.
